Project High School
by twihard4321
Summary: Clary, Jace, Alec and Isabelle are sent out on a mission to find a vampire clan at Forks High. Will they have to join forces to defeat Valentine? Please review. ;) Rated T just in case.
1. Silent Brothers

**Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

I was in the weapons room when Isabelle ran in looking nervous, "Hodge wants us." She must have run everywhere because she was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Okay I'll be up in a minute just let me finish up on this blade." I said a little worried, whenever Hodge wants us it's normally because we've done something wrong. Once I was I went up to Hodges office.

One of The Silent Brothers was there as was Clary; she looked just a confused as I felt. I felt a little sorry for her being new to all this shadowhunter stuff while the rest of us knew from birth.

"_The Clave wants to offer you a mission in a high school." _Jeremiah's voice echoed in my mind.

"Then why is she here?" Alec growled. I didn't need to turn around to know he was pointing at Clary. He did have a point though; I mean she had no fighting experience and she only has killed one demon. So that's when The Clave thinks you're ready to go on a mission?

"_The girl is of great importance for success. You will not understand until later." _Jeremiah said/thought almost smiling.

"What's the mission?" Alec said obviously annoyed that he was going to be stuck with Clary.

"Brother Jeremiah said the you'll be going to a school called Forks High, apparently there are vampire's going to school." Hodge said taking me by surprise; I had forgotten he was here.

#####################

**CPOV**

I had no idea what Brother Jeremiah meant when he said I was the most important in this mission but I was really happy that I was trusted by The Clave or whatever it is.

With all this happiness came worry, I mean, vampires really? Who's gonna get a girl that has _never _fought a day in her life to go up against vampires.


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Chapter 2**

**CPOV**

Still Brother Jeremiah's words were on my mind. Clearing my mind was harder to do than killing that demon that showed up at my apartment.

After about what seemed like an hour I decided to see Hodge; his sleep remedies always worked. Just as I was opening the door the handle was twisting its self. I flung the door open and there was Alec looking mildly surprised.

"Umm… hey Clary. I wanted to talk to you about the whole mission and vampires thing." It was the perfect time to lie my butt off.

I plastered on a fake smile. "Yeah it's going to be great right. The only bad thing will be school." Yup totally lying, I'm getting better at this.

Again with the surprised look.

"You shouldn't come!" His words were so blurted he sounded like he was shouting.

"Okay back up, I don't know what your problem with me is so grow up, and if you ever come in to my room without knocking again I will chop your balls off in your sleep, understand?" I was really proud with my threat and I must have sounded serious because his face turned a really pale white.

* * *

I was restless from my talk with Alec, after about an hour of just lying in bed I was desprate to see Hodge. I pulled on some slippers and put on a jacket.

It was pitch black outside so you couldn't really blame me for walking into something hard.

"Damn it!" I screamed not caring if I woke up everyone.

'Wow Clary chill, what's up?" It was Jace, but wow his chest is really hard!

"I can't sleep. I've been lying there for like an hour but still nothing." I couldn't see him but I knew he was thinking hard. But what about?

After a very long silence he said," How about I tell you a story." Suddenly I got the strange image of Jace as a babysitter reading Cinderella to a seven year old. It was a really wierd image but it was really funny.

I did want a story so I said yes. He told me the story,**(**A/N if you've read the 1st MI book you'll know it.)

* * *

Hope you liked it sorry it took so long.


	3. EMO

**Chapter 3**

We were all ready to leave for Forks, of course Alec wasn't happy but when was he? Jace and I have grown closer since he told me the story so I was glad when he told Alec to chill and stuff. Other than Alec being a total jackass everything was great.

"Are you ready Clarissa?" I heard Hodge call. No matter how many times I've told him to call me Clary he still won't listen.

"Yes one sec. Please just call me Clary though." I shouted from my room.

Taking one last look at my empty room I grabbed my bags and made my way downstairs. Isabelle was at the bottom of the staircase looking me up and down with a scowl on her face.

"Really Clary? We're getting a new start at a new school and you wear _that_." She spat the last word like it was acid.

"What?" I said looking down; I was wearing a black tank top, black jeans and some dark brown boots. It all looked fine to me.

"Oh nothing I just didn't think you wanted to look like a freaky EMO when you have a chance to start fresh." She obviously wasn't happy and we had a two hour car ride ahead of us. I had to sort this out.

"Okay Isabelle I'm not going to change, but-"I was cut off by Jace coming down the stairs.

"Hey Clary, hey Izzy." He said looking at us. "Geez Izzy you look mad, what's been going on here?" He added obviously sensing the tension.

Isabelle took a deep breath trying to calm down before answering with, "oh it's Clary wanting to look like a EMO freak at school." I rolled my eyes.

"Iz she looks fine, give her a break." If looks could kill Jace would be on the floor by now. "Clary go change." His words were rushed so I could barely understand.

I was very shocked and felt a little betrayed. "What, no! Neither of you are my mother and I am not a child, you don't get a say in what I wear or how I act, do you understand?" I had no idea where that came from but they needed to be told.

"Well there's nothing I can do now Iz." I was happy he had backed down but that didn't stop me from shooting him a glare.

**3 hours later …**

Isabelle was still mad at me but I could see that she had cooled down a little. Forks was about an hour away. We all had to go to this stupid meeting to make sure we knew what we were supposed to do when we got there.

Alec had tried to get them to change their minds about me coming but they stood their grounds. I was secretly hoping they would change their minds.

Jace and Alec were taking turns at driving and I was pretending to be asleep. It must have looked pretty real because Jace put his jacket around me. I was taking pleasure I his scent circling the air around me.

I heard movement from the seat in front of me and a second later Jace was taping my shoulder.

"Clary," he whispered, "Clary come on wake up." He said this time lightly shaking my leg.

"What?" I said working to make my voice sound sleepy and a little bit annoyed. It looked like he believed it.

"I need someone to talk to. Isabelle just wants to talk about fashion and Alec is too annoyed to laugh at my jokes, I'm not even getting the pity laugh." His eyes widened in fake horror and of course I had to laugh.

"See, that's the person I need to talk to." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Just forty-five minutes to go.

**My longest chapter yet. I'm proud. ****. Next chapter first day in forks. Yay! Might or might not meet the twilight people, still thinking be patient.**


	4. Brick Wall

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know it's the holidays and I should update like mad but my teachers seem to think that fun and stuff should be banned. Lots of homework.**_

_**So get ready to meet the Cullens…**_

**Chapter 4**

_**CPOV**_

The first day of school… great. I mean I'm happy I get a new start and actually make more than one friend, but I'm scared. You know on the first day of school when you're really scared that no one will like you? Well I guess that only counts for normal people because I'm scared the vampire's will bite me.

We were in the car now. Alec and Jace were in the front seat and I swear I've seen Alec shoot glares at me through the review mirror._** (A/N: I have no idea what the mirror thing in the middle of the car, sorry.)**_

"Clary, you okay back there?" Jace's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh um, yeah," I started pathetically, "was just thinking about…er…stuff." I finished lamely. He shifted slightly in his seat and turned to look back at me. He looked unconvinced but kept quite while we pulled into the parking lot.

Just before we left the house Alec had said he needed a rules talk or something with us. 'Us' meaning 'me'.

"Okay so here's the thing we get in, find the vampires tell Hodge then get out. We are not here to make friends or to date or whatever. We are not staying here this is just temporary." I felt anger bubbling inside of myself. He was looking right at me through that whole speech.

I forced myself to stay calm, "okay and since that's all," I grabbed my bag, "I'll be off." And with that I got out of the car.

I could feel the curios gazes all over me as I made my way to the building. One of the annoying things about being the new kid is being the centre of attention.

I kept my eyes on my feet all the way inside. I pulled out my map and looked around; I was by the English Department.

I must not have been walking the wrong way because I walked in to a wall. I fell back and landed on my butt. Embarrassing. A wall with clothes? Not possible maybe I have concussion.

I looked up, it was a guy. A beautiful guy, wow.

"Ow…sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and, um, yeah." Even more embarrassing.

"Its okay but are you alright you walked into me pretty hard." I flushed and he smiled and reached out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Oh and I'm Clary." I said taking his hand. Had he been dipping his fingers in ice all morning?"

"Hello Clary, I'm Edward."

_**Sorry I would write more bit its 11.00PM and I'm being sent up to bed :'(. I'll try write tomorrow.**_


End file.
